19 BBY
19 BBY is 19 years before the Battle of Yavin. Appearances * Jedi vs. Sith - The Skywalker Saga * 5-Minute Star Wars Stories * 5-Minute Star Wars Stories Strike Back * Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel * Queen's Shadow (audiobook) * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel audiobook * Ghosts of Mortis (Vision) * Eminence * Shades of Reason * The Lawless * Sabotage * The Jedi Who Knew Too Much * Sisters * To Catch a Jedi * The Wrong Jedi * The Unknown * Conspiracy * Fugitive * Orders * An Old Friend * The Rise of Clovis * Crisis at the Heart * The Disappeared, Part I * The Disappeared, Part II * The Lost One * Voices * Destiny * Sacrifice * A Death on Utapau * In Search of the Crystal * Crystal Crisis * The Big Bang * The Bad Batch * A Distant Echo * On the Wings of Keeradaks * Unfinished Business * Kindred Spirits * Dark Disciple * Dark Disciple (audiobook) * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four * Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant * Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple * Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa * Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto * Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War * Ahsoka (Appear in flashback) * Ahsoka (audiobook) (Appear in flashback) * Revenge of the Sith * Revenge of the Sith Golden Book * Revenge of the Sith Read-Along Storybook and CD * Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight * Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight * Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V * Darth Vader and the Weapon of a Sith * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II * Lost Stars (Mentioned Only) * Lost Stars (audiobook) (Mentioned Only) * Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess (Appear in flashback) * Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Part V (Vision) * Yoda – The Jedi Master (Appear in flashback) * Luke vs. Emperor Palpatine - Rise to Evil (Appear in flashback) Sources * Star Wars: Galactic Atlas * Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide * Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious